Clove and Cato: forever and ever
by its-just-dara
Summary: Clove and Cato participate in the 74th hunger games and they might even fall in love! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES…_

_ Clove: Yeah, cause if she did-_

_ me: CLATO FOREVER!_

_Clove:… _

_**Hi Guys! This is my first story, so no hating! Tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue!**_

Chapter 1: Clove POV

Hi. My name is Clove, Clove Fuhrman. I am 17 years old and live in District 2. Tomorrow is reaping, and I am going to get picked, and if I don't, then I am going to volunteer. Its not like I really want to go to the Capitol and participate in a fight to the death on live television. But I am getting forced to. My Dad won the hunger games. So he wants- no, he is _making_ me volunteer. Its like he cares more about our districts _honor _more than about his own daughters life, but I never really have time to worry about it. I have training to do.

When I enter the training room, I see Cato. My heart starts beating so loud that probably everybody in the room can hear it. I have liked Cato for awhile now, but I know he doesn't like me back, so I just try to ignore the feeling. Cato is my partner for training, though, so it is impossible to stay away from him. I look around the training area, and see all of the weapons. I am good with throwing knives. I never miss. I have been practicing it since I was five.

"Hey, Cato" I try to say as casual as possible.

"Hey, Clove" He says back to me, but he isn't looking at me, he is focused on his training. Cato is good with swords and spears and is VERY strong. Not that I am not strong, in fact, Cato is probably the only one stronger than that I know right now. I watch him cut one dummies head off with his sword, kick another one in the chest, and stick the sword right through where its heart should be. Then turns to me.

"Ready to get started?" he asks me, with a smile on his face.

"Of course, Cato" I reply back to him and smile. Cato has blonde hair, unlike me, I have brown. He is also very muscular and big (in the fit kind of way). I guess I am kind of "muscular" if that is what you want to call it. Cato has light blue eyes, and I just have brown. I don't think I am extremely beautiful or anything like that. Just average. Thats why I think he would never be interested in me. I don't like Cato just because he is so freakin hot ;), I like him because of his determination and how he never gives up and just his all around personality. He always seems to know how to make me laugh. He is one of the only people that can actually make me smile.

"So what should we do first?" he says to me. "Knives, combat, or go to the mall?"

"Whatever you want" I say as I am laughing. Cato is 18, only one year older than me.

"Well, I have been here for awhile and done everything I need to so we can do knives if you want?" He asks me.

"Perfect" I reply, smiling. I have been waiting all day to practice. I train two times a day for five hour periods. Except for Sunday, I rest on Sunday.

"Come on, then" he says to me, smiling.

"Alright" I answer back, smiling to myself as we head over to the knife rack.

**Hi guys! was that too short? Just tell me what you like and don't like and if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: reaping

_Okay, this is supposed to be a disclaimer so I have to write things like, "I don't own the Hunger Games and crap like that" so, I don't own the Hunger Games and crap like that._

_Effie: Manners!_

_Me: Oh my God Effie shut up scince when were you even in this story?_

_Effie: Manners, young lady! Learn your manners!_

_Me: Whatever, lets just get on with the story! CLATO FOREVER AND EVER!_

**Chapter 2, Clove P.O.V**

(I'm gonna skip to Reaping, the next day, btw ;) lol)

I dress up in the nicest clothes I can find, which is basically just a plain, grey dress. I have to walk to the town square with my two older brothers, Jacob and Chris. They are twins, both 18. They take everything as a joke. I think my father is kind of embarassed by them. Thats why he is making me volunteer. I line up for identification, get my finger pricked, then go into line. I notice Cato on the boys side, near my brothers.

"Hi, Clove!" Ivy says, she is standing right next to me. Ivy's parents know my parents somehow, so we have known each other for awhile now. I wouldn't say we are friends, because, truthfully, she is horribly annoying. "This must be so nerve-racking for you! Knowing that you will be picked or volunteer for tribute then go to the arena to participate in the Hunger Games knowing that you might not be alive in a few weeks!" Ivy almost starts to yell.

"Ivy! Please stop talking, your voice hurts me inside." I tell her, and all of it is completely true.

"Clove, if you felt that way, why did you even start to talk to me!" she yells, "I thought you were one of my closet friends!" sobbing, now.

"Probably your only friend" I mutter to myself as she continues to cry and rant about our so called "friendship".

"I trusted you, Clove! How could you? I don't even want to talk to you right now, so go away!"

I don't move.

Silence.

"Clove! I don't want to talk to you! Get out of my face!"

"I am standing four feet away from you, Ivy. There is no possible way I could get out of your face"

"I said stop talking to me, you bitch!" Okay, this is a new Ivy I am seeing right now. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yells at my face.

"Bye, Ivy." I say to her as I punch her in the temple and knock her out. Oh, how I love you, muscles ;).

"G'day, to ya, mates!" our escort, Tootie Cranberry, greets us, wearing a red teletubbies costume. Damn, there are some freaks in the Capitol. "Ready to get started, mates?" she screams into the microphone. "Otay, then! Lets start out with a video!" she yells.

We watch a short film about our uprising and why we have the Hunger Games every year and dumb butt stuff like that.

After the film, Tootie says, "Lets get dis partay stared, mates! I'll start wit de ladies first" she yells into the microphone as she goes through the glass ball with thousands of girls names in it. "Otay, here it is" she says. My heart starts racing. "Carissa Black" all eyes scan the crowd for the girl named Carissa Black, but before anyone has time to find her, I raise my voice.

"I volunteer as tribute" I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, den come up here, mate" She says to me.

As I walk up onto stage, terrified, I feel every pair of eyes in the entire district watching me. _Just ignore them _I tell myself as I try to look confident, I am good at covering up my emotions. I do it a lot.

"Whats your name, mate?" Tootie asks me.

"Clove Fuhrman" I mutter to her.

"CLOVE FUHRMAN EVERBODAH!" she acreams into the microphone. "Otay, boys now!" she rummages through the bowl of names until she is satisfied with her picking. She pulls it out, then reads the name, "Cato Ludwig!"

I don't really process it at first, but when I do, my first thought is,_ yay! I'll be with Cato! _Then, my second though is, oh _shit, that means I might have to kill him._ When I see him, there is a look of- of nothing- on his face, its completely emotionless.

_"_Come up here, boy!" she yells at him. He picks up his speed and steps onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen", she says as she takes our hands and raises them up to the sky, "Our 74th Hunger Games district two tributes!"

**Ahhh! Thats the end of the chapter! Was it all right? ;**


	3. Chapter 3: READ THIS THING

_Disclaimer: I don't own THG… If I did, there would be no Portia. Why? I have no idea._

_Katniss: ;D_

_Gale: I am watching Tarzan._

_Peeta: OMG, GALE! I LIKE, LOVE THAT MOVIE SO MUCH! _

_Gale: IKR! DONT YOU LOVE THE PART WHERE-_

_Marvel: I just need a hug._

_Me: HOW ABOUT EVERYONE SHUTS UP AND WE GET ON WITH THE STORY?_

_Katniss: OTAY :3!_

_Gale: OTAY :3!_

_Marvel: OTAY :3!_

_Peeta: Katniss 3!_

_Katniss: What did you just sa-_

_Peeta: OTAY :3!_

_P.S. Idk why I used those characters… They were the first ones that came into my mind lol_

**Wasn't that a long disclaimer! OTAY! Lets get on with the one shot!**

**Chapter 3: Cato P.O.V**

"Our 74th Hunger Games district two tributes!". The words kept ringing through my head. Why did this have to happen? I could hardly stand it when Clove said she was going to volunteer, now I might have to kill her? We haven't said a single word to each other since we got on the train. She hasn't even looked at me with her perfect, warm, beautiful, brown eyes. I actually kind of have a crush on Clove, I guess you could say, but she doesn't like me back, I know because she never shows any feelings about anything else rather than her training. So I just don't let her see my feelings for her. But now, we might not even be alive in the next few weeks.

I think I have a pretty good chance at winning the Hunger Games. I think Clove does, too. And I can't let it come down to just the two of us, I wouldn't be able to kill her. I have always dreamed of participating in the Hunger Games, but now I am not sure if I want to. I have to break the science with Clove, and go talk to her, so I walk down into her cabin, and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice that must be Cloves asks, it doesn't sound like Clove, though. It sounds like a girl who has just been crying, probably crying for a while, too.

"Its Cato" I answer her. "Can I come in?" I say.

"Oh, yeah, just wait a minute" she tells me through the door.

"Kay" I tell her. I stand there for about 30 seconds until the door opens. Her beautiful, long, brown hair is down. Its the first time I have ever seen it like that. Her eyes are also red and puffy. The fist time I have ever seen that, too.

"Hi, Cato" she tells me. "You can come in if you want to" she says.

"Okay" I tell her. I don't ask whats wrong, not yet, anyway. "Are you nervous for the games?" I ask her as I go to sit down on her bed.

"Me?" she says, then tries to fake laugh, but it doesn't work. "Yeah, right.", a smile creeps on her face, I love her smile. "The only part that I am afraid of is having to face your dad after I come home as victor".

"Well, the thing that I am afraid of is those freaks in the capital. Man, are they scary looking. I wouldn't touch one of those things with a 20 foot pole." I say as I smile back at her. "But it's weird, I always wanted to be in the Hunger Games, and the year that I am finally in it, I don't want to be."

"Why not?"

"Cause I am afraid that it might come down to the two of us, and, well, I don't want to kill you, Clove." I told her. **(P.S. and this is not a Cato P.S., this is a Dara P.S.,Those words might not seem to mean so much, but when someone is willing to lose the Hunger Games JUST because they don't want to kill you, well thats a pretty big deal) **

"Well, I don't want to kill you, either, Cato" she said, kind of quiet.

There was a minute silence, and I decided I was gonna start the conversation.

"Clove, why were you upset when I came in the room?" I ask her.

Another silence. I counted to 25 until she answers.

"Well, you know how my mom died?" She tells me.

"Yes" I tell her. I remember asking her why she never mentioned her mom, she hen told me she died. I felt like an idiot for bringing that topic up for the rest of the day.

"Well, today, she died exactly 10 years ago, I was only 7" she told me. "Actually, no, she didn't die, she was killed. Killed by peacekeepers. She hated the entire idea of the Hunger Games, and told me that I would never have to participate in such a horrible thing. I told her that I wanted her to try to stop the Hunger Games, and never let them take children's lives if they were no more than little pieces in their games. And she tried to do what I wanted her to do. She got about 40 other people and stormed the peacekeepers headquarters. They killed her in front of us, in front of her own children and husband! And it was all my fault! I told her to tr-" she couldn't talk anymore, she was crying too hard. She fell to the floor and huddled up in a ball, sobbing. I never, ever saw her like this. I sat down next to her and hugged her trying to be comforting.

"Its okay, Clove, your okay." I crooned over and over to her. "You're okay." Eventually, she stopped sobbing.

"Im sorry, Cato, I didn't mean to, its just that, I haven't really opened up to anyone like I just did to you" She said, then buried her head in my shoulder. " And, Cato? Can I tell you something?" She said as she looked up at my face.

"Sure, Clove, you can tell me anything"

"Okay" she said, then took a deep breath. "Cato, I have liked you for awhile, now, and I just want you to know that I spend almost every single second of the day thinking about you, and I don't care if you don't like me back, I just wanted-" but I cut her off, I cupped my hands around her face and kissed her. She kissed me, too. And when we stopped, I don't know when, but when we did, she looked up at me with her big, brown eyes, stared at me for a second, then hurried out of the room.

**This shall be the end of chapter 3! CLATO FOREVER AND EVER! oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Yada Yada Yada, Disclaimer stuff "I don't own the HG" yada yada yada…. I am really pissed with some people today, so I don't think I will make a long disclaimer…. so now I am deciding to end it. _

_THE._

_END._

_Okay, time for chapter 4. Oh, and I AM SO SORRY ABOUT ME NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE. I have been REALLY busy._

_Oh, and also, I changed something in the story, CATO JUST STARTED LIKING CLOVE A FEW MONTHS AGO._

**Chapter 4: Clove P.O.V.**

Okay…. What the hell just happened? One minute I was FREAKING CRYING to Cato, I TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM, and then HE KISSES ME! What is wrong with my life? How will I ever be able to speak to Cato again? I don't EVER get that emotional. I looked too weak there! I CANNOT LOOK WEAK, EVER. Weak gets you killed. Weak people can't win the Hunger Games.

**Cato P.O.V.**

I sit on the floor for about 15 seconds, dumbfounded, until Tootie, our escort, comes in.

"This is Cloves room, why da heck are you in it, mon?", she asks me.

"Uhhh, you know, just looking for forks….. and dancing llamas…. and Fang (lol that is for you, lexie and yara ;) luv you)…" I improvise.

"Ohh! Well, da forks are in da tub in my room, the dancing llama is watching da tv, and Fang…. well, he is in my bed" (lol i had to add that)

"Umm, well, thank you then" I tell her as I rush out of the door and into my room.

Okay, time to think. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I just kissed Clove. I have kissed other girls before, so why do I feel something different from the other times? _Because it was Clove._ That beautiful girl that I have always loved but never realized it until a few months ago. I never felt this way about _anyone_ before. I think I _love _her. But I can't love. I am a tribute, and tributes don't love, unless they want to die.

**Clove P.O.V**

I can't sleep, so I go into the media room and curl up into a ball on the sofa as I turn on the reaping for all of the other districts. I see the girl and boy from district one. Glimmer and Marvel. Glimmer, what an ugly name, but she is very beautiful. SHe has long, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I have a feeling I won't like this girl, actually I _know_ I won't like her. The tributes of District 3 aren't impressive, they almost never win. I almost laugh when I see the girl try to make a run for it. All of the other districts pass by me and I am not worried at all. It seems like this Hunger Games will be a piece of cake. But when I get to District 11, I pause the television. The male tribute, he is huge. He must be almost 7 feet tall. He has dark skin, and is VERY MUSCULAR. I will really have to watch out for him in the arena, he might actually be able to kill me. And the girl, she must be only 12, her first year her name gets put into the drawing bucket, and she gets picked. I hate it when that happens. She will be dead in a few weeks and she is only 12. I hit the play button. The only district left is 12, they only won once, so I don't have to worry about them. I am about to turn it off, when something interesting happens. The escort calls out a name, I think she says "Primrose Everdeen". I see every face in the crowd turn to a girl who I am guessing is Primrose. She looks only 12, too. I think there will be four 12 year olds in the Hunger Games this year. That is horrible.

"I Volunteer!" I hear a voice cry out. A very pained and dazed voice. "I volunteer for tribute!" She cries again, louder this time. There is a quiet gasp in the crowd as the camera zooms toward her. A girl about my age, about my height, maybe a little taller, comes on the television. She must be Primrose's sister. How brave of her. And how lucky that girl, Primrose, is to have someone like that for her. I hear a scream, which must be the little girl, and then crying.

I hear her scream,"Katniss! Katniss! No, Katniss!", I turn it off. I can't watch it any longer. I go into the kitchen and find an avox and ask her to make me a hot chocolate. It is really good. She walks out of the room. I move onto the sofa again. And turn on the television to a random show, then put a blanket over me. I am finally starting to feel relaxed, but then Cato comes in. I pretend like I don't notice and continue to watch TV.

We don't talk to eachother for about I've minutes, until he breaks the silence.

"Did you see the reapings?", he asks me.

"Yeah, I did", I tell him.

"I think we should make an alliance with district one", he tells me. I stop, and look at him. I hope this has nothing to do with that blonde from there. "They seem like a good team to have", he says, noticing my glare at him. "We are going to have an alliance together, right?", he asks me.

"Of course, Cato", I tell him. "But, Cato?" I ask him. "Lets forget about that kiss. Okay?"

"Yeah", he tells me. "Nothing ever happened", he smiled at me. "Ready for the capitol?"

"No, not really"' I admit to him.

"Great, neither am I!", he tells me. I smile at him.

"Goodnight, Cato"

"Goodnight, Clove"

I smile to myself when I get to my room. Tommorow morning we will be arriving at the capitol, every things cleared with Cato, and I have a good chance at winning the games. I think this is the first time on this trip that I feel good, with no worries at all. I think I am actually happy.

**Here is the end of my chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! and sorry that it was so short!**

**From Dara, or Dana/Data ;P**


End file.
